The Fallen Bird
by SupernaturalJustice
Summary: "What if I told you I wasn't human?" Robin and Black Canary have been hiding a secret for the past twenty thousand years. Robin's real name is Armaros and BC is Penemue, they're Grigori, two of the Watcher leaders over mankind who fell for teaching the knowledge of angels to humans. What happens when Klarion uses angelic magic and Robin and BC are forced to show their wings?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I searched fanfics about Robin with wings and found very few, so I decided to add to the list!**

 **Background: Robin is Armaros, a Grigori angel, you can look them up. There are two hundred Grigori and they're called the Watchers, basically they looked out for the humans until God found out that they had been teaching the humans things only angels should know, so he banished them from heaven. Armaros taught man about spells and enchantment, he was called the 'cursed one' because of his use of magic and child-like trickery.**

 **Summary: 'What if I told you I wasn't human?' Robin is a Grigori angel, a fallen Watcher of man. What happens when Klarion uses an angel's magic and Robin finally shows his wings?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the idea of the Grigori, it all belongs to DC and the writer of the Book of Enoch, blah, blah, blah…**

What if I told you I wasn't human? What if I told you I wasn't even supposed to be here? Would you hate me? Would you turn your back on me? Would you try and kill me?

Every fifty years I die and am reborn into a new family, but I always remember what my sin has caused me. I have never told anyone in any of my lives of my true nature, but one mission in my life as Richard Grayson reveals my secret and forces me to come clean.

That day, just like any other, started great. Alfred made me pancakes, my favorite earth food, and school was out for a teacher work day. The day had the potential to be perfect, if it hadn't been for Klarion the witch boy and his stupid cat. The stupid sorcerer decided to use my people's magic for his own gain, little did he know that their magic could do little good to someone who doesn't know how to use it.

Batman sent us, the YJ team, to stop him of course, and of course he gave us a difficult time.

"You cannot defeat me!" He cackled evilly. "With this magic mixed with my own, I am unstoppable!" I rolled my eyes. Did he seriously believe that he could use our Father's magic? The team raised their weapons, preparing to fight, but I had to do this alone. Only one born from the magic can stop the magic. Klarion's hands began to glow white with the power, and I knew I had to act fast.

"STOP!" I screamed, gaining everyone's attention, including Klairon. I unclipped my cape, allowing it to fall to the ground, and closed my eyes, reaching up with my hands and began to chant, " _Apertus en upaah! O Amayo, conisa ge tonvg oi coredazodizoda pelapeli zomdv alonusahi!"_ **(Open my wings! O Lord, do not let this boy/man take your power!)** Even if I was not a part of the lord's army, he would never let his magic fall into the hands of a sorcerer, and so my power was granted.

I felt my Robin suit rip as my large, glorious wings sprouted from my back, flexing harshly at the familiar feeling. My eyes glowed white, burning off my mask, and the angelic magic that flowed through me was released. " _Alonusahi de a lang, tonvg te bolape itzomatzipe ar ol esse paradial od ascha!"_ **(Power of the Angels, let it be known that I am alive and well!)** Klarion's hands dimmed as the magic left them, and instead of being scared like most, he was simply angry. The witch boy snarled angrily and yelled like a child.

"No no no! It's not fair! Your kind can't be here! You can't live on earth, it is forbidden!" He shouted, pointing at me with a clawed finger, and Teekl growled in a threatening manner. I smirked at the boy and how stupid he was.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a part of the army." I flexed my dark grey wings, spreading them out to the full span of fourteen feet, showing the mark of my true self. The mark that was burned into the underside of my left wing looked like a strange three with a circle on the top line and the bottom line curling at the end, with a bar with two circles on either end through the middle. Klarion gasped, acting genuinely surprised for once, then he began to laugh.

"Oh, wonderful! A Grigori doing the dirty work of his heavenly brothers!" My jaw clenched and my muscles tightened. How dare he say something like that to me?!

"I do not do my brothers' work! I am no longer a brother because of the sin I caused thousands of years ago! I defied my father and I am still paying for my _own_ actions!" I found myself yelling, my wings moving to prepare for flight. Klarion's smile disappears and he glares at me.

"Well then, talking to a remorseful Grigori, I'll check that off my bucket list." Then he opened a portal, stepping through the purple, swirling vortex and disappearing into the day. I wanted to scream! How could I have let him escape? If I had only acted sooner than maybe-

"Robin?" I spun around at the voice calling my name and saw the team, terrified expressions on their faces. I had only now realized that they had been there the whole time, that they saw everything. I flexed my wings out and flapped them downward harshly, pushing off the ground with my legs, and taking off into the sun-filled sky.

They called out to me, but I ignored them and continued to fly, higher and higher until I could no longer see them. I had nowhere else to go, I had to go back to the manor or risk them finding me.

I landed on the balcony to my room after a few minutes of flying, and snuck through the doors as quietly as I could.

"Hello, Master Dick," I nearly jumped out of my skin and spun around to see Alfred standing in the doorway, "we do have a front door you know." My shoulders relaxed at the old butler's humor.

"Yes, Alfred, I know, but it's easier to use the balcony when I'm flying." I stretched out my wings just enough for emphasis but not enough to break anything. "Oh, and where is Bruce, I need to talk to him." I tucked my wings back tightly against my spine, though I didn't have another glamor to hide them fully.

"He's been in the cave all morning." Alfred said, then turned and walked down the hallway. I followed him out, closing the door behind me and heading towards the cave to tell Bruce goodbye for the last time.

 **AN: So what do you think? The next chapter will introduce more Grigori, so there will be some OC action. Oh, and BTW, Roy is a part of the team, and he's NOT A CLONE! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Next Chapter, YAY! So I know I gave a huge cliffy last chapter, but sadly it's not resolved in this chapter… Some different POV's and a little explanation on Robin. This Chapter is REALLY long BTW, but that's good, I guess.**

 **Wally POV**

"You cannot defeat me!" Klarion the witch boy shouted. "With this magic mixed with my own, I am unstoppable!" I felt the urge to laugh, but I refrained. Batman had sent us on a mission in the middle of the day to go after Klarion the witch boy, but what confused me was the fact that it was _the middle of the day_. Klarion got a lot of his power from the night and shadows, so acting during the day was seemingly foolish, right? Wrong. This guy had gotten a new source of power from, well, _somewhere_ , and it looked like some kind of light magic, seeing as it was white.

This is stupid! I don't believe in magic! But it was pretty unbelievable what the matter around his hands were doing. We, the team, got into our fighting stances as the 'magic' surrounded his hands with a white glow, well all of us except Robin. The bird had gone rigid, his jaw clenched and his body quivering with anger as he saw Klarion begin to use the magic.

"STOP!" The sudden outburst made me jump. I had never seen Robin so livid before, his body shook with maddening fury as he reached up and unclipped his cape, letting it fall to the ground. I was about to question what he was doing when he raised his hands up and began to chant in a strange language I had never heard before.

" _Apertus en upaah! O Amayo, conisa ge tonvg oi coredazodizoda pelapeli zomdv alonusahi!"_ I didn't know what he had said, but it was obviously something important, because Klarion looked genuinely terrified. I watched Robin carefully as his eyes began to glow a bright white, burning away his mask, and two large bulges appeared on his back between his shoulder blades. It took all of three seconds before the fabric on the back of his suit gave way ripping open and two large, dark grey _wings_ sprouted from his back. _Wings!_ I couldn't believe it!

"Oh god…" I heard Artemis whisper, but I didn't turn to her, I was too focused on Robin. His wings flexed and flapped a couple times before coming to rest against his back.

 _"Alonusahi de a lang, tonvg te bolape itzomatzipe ar ol esse paradial od ascha!"_ Robin chanted, the same glow from Klarion's hands now appearing on his own. Klarion's terrified expression melted to anger as his hands dimmed and the magic around them failed. Klarion snarled and shook with anger as the bright light in Robin's eyes and around his hands disappeared.

"No no no!" He shouted like a child, "Your kind can't be here! You can't live on Earth, it's forbidden!" Okay, now I was really confused. What did the witch boy mean by 'your kind'? Robin's anger seemed to diminish as he smirked at Klarion. Klarion's stupid, demon cat hissed and growled at Robin, acting threatened by the bird, which was new.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a part of the army." His wings flexed and they spread out on either side of him. I couldn't see what Robin was showing Klarion, but the shocked reaction from the witch boy made me curious. The strange expression of the boy's face twisted into an evil cackle.

"Oh, wonderful!" He shouted, rubbing his hands together, "a Grigori doing the work of his heavenly brothers!" Grigori? I feel like I've heard that word before, but where? It obviously has something to do with the wings, but what was he really? Robin seemed to take these words harshly because his face twisted into a furious snarl.

"I do not do my brothers' work! I am no longer a brother because of the sin I caused thousands of years ago! I defied my father and I am still paying for my _own_ actions!" Now I am even more confused than I was before, if that was even possible. Robin's wings fluttered with frustration and they folded down, like he was about to take off.

"Well then, talking to a remorseful Grigori, I'll check that off my bucket list." The witch boy snickered, then with a flick of his wrist he opened a portal and was gone. Robin snarled in frustration and looked like he was about to kill something. His wings fluttered around him and I found myself speaking.

"Robin?" I asked, then mentally slapped myself. Robin turned to face us, looking at us like he had forgotten we were there, and his eyes filled with fear. His wings flexed and spread up, flapping downwards as he pushed off the ground and shot into the sky.

"Robin! Wait!" Megan cried, but Conner kept her from flying after him. Robin's wings flapped a few more times before he actually looked like a bird in the sky.

"Let him go," Kaldur told her, "he will come back when he's ready." Megan looked like she wanted to fly after him anyways, but she sighed and stayed grounded.

"So does anyone know what the hell is going on?" Artemis asked in her 'couldn't give a crap' voice. We all shook our heads, except for Zatanna, who had a conflicted look on her face.

"I feel like I know what he is..." She whispered to herself, taking a book out of... _Nowhere!_ She literally pulled a book out of thin air, a huge book that look hundreds of years old, and started fingering through the pages.

"Here it is!" She cried, pointing at the text with her pointing finger and followed along as she read.

"The Grigori, also known as the Watchers, are a large group of two hundred Angels who were cast out of heaven at the beginnings of the human earth."

"So he's an angel?" Artemis asked, cutting Zatanna off. I shushed her and the sorceress continued.

"They were sent to Earth by God to watch over their lord's new creations: man. But the Watchers took pity on man, thinking that they were too small and weak to be creations of God, so they helped them. Different Watchers taught man about different things, such as the sun, the moon, constellations, fire, magic, and written language, and most fell in love with the mortals, having ungodly affairs with them. The Lord told the Watchers to forget about man and return to heaven, never to go back to Earth, but they thought what they had done was good and righteous, so they defied God's orders and were cast out of heaven. They live as mortals until the age of fifty, then are reincarnated as a new mortal infant, but they can never use the holy magic, and can only call on physical wings instead of their true angel wings that allow them into heaven." Zatanna turned the book so that the whole team could see the pages. Under the text she had just read was a list of the Grigori and their current human names.

"Does anyone know Robin's real name?" She asked, looking up and down the list of names with curiosity. I looked with her and nearly had a heart attack when I found it. There, written in thick, black ink was his name _**Richard John Grayson**_.

"Guys... I found it..."

 **No one's POV**

They looked at Wally expectantly, snapping him out of his daze. He pointed to the name written next to Robin's name, probably his Grigori name from the looks of it.

"Armaros... Page... 312!" Zatanna quickly flipped to the new page, and gasped. The team quickly gathered around her, trying to see the page she had turned to. The name _**Armaros**_ was painted at the top with four or five pages of people's images. They were all male, and all had the same dark hair and blue eyes all spanning from the age of ten to sixteen. Their names were printed under each picture, along with their birth and death dates, the very last one being Robin, a death date not yet recorded (duh). At the end of the pictures was a small blurb about Armaros that Zatanna quickly read.

"Armaros is the eleventh leading Grigori, the Watcher who taught man of angel magic and sorcery. His name means 'cursed one' for his sinful use of magic, and is often referred as the 'angel's infant' for his child-like trickery. He is depicted as a frail-looking boy with black hair and blue eyes ranging from the age of ten to sixteen. Unlike most of the Grigori, Armaros only reaches the age of sixteen before he is reincarnated, but the body he is using will remain living until it turns fifty, when it automatically dies.-" She stared at the page for a moment, the team expecting her to read more, but she remained quiet. He eyes were wide and bulging as she read the last sentence to herself. She couldn't believe it, it just wasn't possible, was it? She swallowed slowly, trying to gain the confidence, then finished the paragraph.

"-Armaros was the most guilty for his ungodly actions and joined with a group of five other fallen Watchers during the war against Lucifer: Sariel, Kokabiel, Shashiel, Ezekeel, and Penemue, other known as Sarah Grace, Bella Grace, Shay Grace, Ezekiel Youngblood, and..." She trailed off, not sure if she should continue.

"And who?" Kaldur pushed, stepping forward to try and see the page.

"And... Dinah Lance..."

 **AN: Hope you liked it! This cliffy and last chapter's cliffy will be resolved next chapter, don't worry! Read and Review! And PLEASE give me suggestions on later chapters, I need reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I honestly have no excuse for this month, but all is in the past… I hope.**

 **Still No one's POV**

Dick walked down the stairs to the batcave, meeting complete silence halfway there. "Bruce?" He called out. When he received no answer, he continued farther in, his feathers brushing against the cool cement on the walls.

"Why are your wings out?" If Dick was anyone else he would have jumped at Bruce's sudden appearance. The older man seemed to just melt out of the shadows like the darkness itself, he was undoubtedly the most mysterious and sneaky human he had ever met.

"I ran out of glamor, I'll get more tonight." Dick snapped back without meaning for it to sound so harsh. Batman stood in costume in front of Dick, and even wearing his mask Dick could tell that his eyes were wide with shock. "Sorry," Dick apologized, his shoulders sagging and his eyes falling to the floor, "I'm… Just very stressed out." Dick could tell that Batman didn't believe him, but that older male didn't press the subject any further, much to Dick's relief. The two walked farther into the cave until they reached the main area where Batman took a seat in front of the bat-computer and Dick stood behind him.

"Why didn't I get a mission report?" Batman asked, breaking the awkward silence. Dick stood behind him in silence, his wings fluttering with nervousness. He was about to answer when Batman beat him to it, much to the boy's annoyance.

"They found out." It wasn't a question, more of a partial statement that the man didn't want to be true. The silence in the cave was indefinite, meaning that the Bat's worst fear had come to be: Dick would have to leave.

"Dick, listen," the man started, removing his cowl and looking into the boy's sad eyes,"You don't have to leave... The team will accept you no matter what–"

"I know they'll accept me," Dick cut off, "It's the other angels I'm worried about." With the confusion on Batman's face, Dick decided to elaborate. "Klarion somehow got the ability to use holy magic; I, being who I am, had to stop him, it was my job. When I called upon my own holy magic I released a specific signal, of sorts, that every living angel will pick up. I'm not too popular with the Grigori nowadays, and they've got a price on my head, now that my location has been compromised they'll come after me, killing anyone who gets in their way. I have to go so that no one will be in danger because of me." Dick finished with a slight growl in his voice, his tone pressing the boundary between talking and yelling.

Batman stared at his son for a moment, not having the slightest bit of argument against the boy's words. Dick's wings ruffled again as he stood under his father's shocked gaze, the dark grey feathers bristling and moving individually like they were being pushed by the wind. It seemed like a lifetime before Batman nodded slowly.

"Okay," the man said, taking his son in an embrace, "I get it. But don't leave until we explain to the rest of the team, they deserve to know." Dick hugged his father tightly, never in his ten thousand years as an ever-living human copy had a human treated him so kindly after finding out his true nature, and never had Armaros (Dick) been so happy about it. Batman released the boy from the embrace and turned back to the computer, trying to find the team's coordinates, Dick guessed.

" _ **Team located."**_ The computer announced. Dick turned to the computer quickly, almost holding they went back to the mountain. He had been wrong before.

"Where are they?" Batman asked himself, searching the coordinates, trying to find a picture of where they were, but Dock already knew.

"No need for image location," the boy said, "They're exactly where I left them."

 **AN: Sorry it was so short, but I already started on the next chapter and this seemed like a good place to stop. Don't forget to read and review! I've noticed that my reviews are starting to slack, that's probably because I haven't updated, but fair warning: I won't post the next chapter until I get at least three new reviews just giving suggestions for later chapters. Even if I don't use the idea fully, I will definitely find a way to fit it in there, no matter how strange :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! I feel like a terrible person now! Love the reviews, make sure you guys keep giving me suggestions, though! Oh, and jk about Roy being on the team… Sorry… I was going to, but then I forgot to go back and put him in so I'm just going to act like I never said any of that.**

 **Background of Black Canary (Since she's going to be in this chapter): Dinah Lance is Penemue, the seventh leading Grigori who taught men written language, the importance of learning, and about the joys of heavenly life and how they could achieve it.**

 **Dick's POV**

The ride back to the forest was awkward to say the least. Bruce, now back in his cowl, sat like a stone, not speaking. I was wearing my sunglasses and was looking forward, but I could feel the tension, anger, and sadness pouring off of the older man. I hadn't _outright_ told Bruce I was leaving for sure, but we both always knew that my leaving was inevitable, so I know that he is more hurt than surprised.

I don't blame him. I never wanted to leave, I knew that one day I would have to, but I wasn't expecting that for another year, my sixteenth birthday to be exact, when I would be reincarnated yet again to spend another sixteen years lying and run from my past. I wasn't even supposed to be here, truthfully. I should be dead. And not 'die and be reincarnated' dead, like, actually dead. Deceased. No more. Perished. Fallen. The last one was ironic, but who's judging?

So, yeah, I was stabbed with a holy blade during the war against Lucifer, and then I died… That's it, I died, what else were you hoping for? A great story of how I miraculously healed? Or how my father forgave me and gave me another chance? Please. If he forgave me, then I wouldn't be still stuck on this pile of dirt, withering away with no memory of what happened, or any logical reason why I was reincarnated again when I should have died. Penemue, aka Black Canary, was supposedly dead as well, dying well before me during the battle. In fact, I remember that day more so than all the others. She died in my arms, covered in blood and barely hanging onto life. I left her body there thinking that she was dead, and that I would never see her again. You could imagine my surprise when halfway through my reincarnated life as Richard Grayson I found her going by the name of Dinah Lance and taking a side job as the superheroine Black Canary.

"We're here." Bruce's gruff voice snapped me out of my memories, and focused my attention on the forest around me. What I saw made me want to laugh and scream at the same time.

There was the team, some sitting on the ground while others stood, Black Canary, and then there were three bodies circled around them. "Crap." I muttered to myself as I watched the scene unfold before me. Black Canary's long, cream-colored wings fluttered slightly as I walked towards the group, meaning the team was probably informed in some shape or form before I arrived. The three figures were female, ranging from age fifteen to early twenties, and had long wings sprouting from their backs. The Grace sisters, I knew, at least they were good in the aspect of the word, but I still don't trust them. Everytime they reincarnate they always seem to be sisters, and always seem to have the same name of 'Grace', if there wasn't magic involved then it was the greatest coincidence in Earth's history. The oldest sister, Shay Grace, turned slightly as I walked towards them, her golden colored wings fluttering slightly with nervousness.

"Nice to see you've finally joined us, Armaros." Though her brown hair covered her face, I could tell that her strange gold eyes were staring daggers through me. I snorted, did she really think she could be so casual after everything I had done for her and her sisters? I have saved their lives more times than I can possibly count, and yet they still look down on me as though I was a child.

"Well, Shashiel, I do have a life to live you know." The other two girls laughed as Shashiel glared. Black Canary caught my eyes, wanting to know what happened, but I remained quiet, I would fill her in when there were no eyes watching. Sariel, an eighteen year old girl with white blonde hair, tan skin, and beautiful silvery-white wings, turned to me and smiled. I smiled back before I was randomly attacked in a bone-crushing hug. All I needed to see was the curly, black hair and black and grey wings to know that the girl suffocating me was Kokabiel, the youngest of the Grace sisters at age fifteen.

"Okay, Kokabiel, you can let go now." I choked out. She released me and giggled excitedly. I turned to my team and could tell I had a lot of explaining to do. They wore expressions that were mixes of fear and curiosity, some of their eyes stayed locked with his while others lingered on his wings, taking in the beautiful sight like they'd never see it again. I noticed how Batman stood back, letting me take over the situation on my own, and I was glad for the space. I could tell that my team wasn't too keen on the idea of me standing in silence, but I didn't really know _what_ to say. Black Canary nodded reassuringly at me, and I sighed, this wasn't going to be fun, and it definitely wasn't going to be easy.

"I guess I have some explaining to do…"

 **AN: Sorry I left you waiting, but I'm trying to write another story at the same time (not a good idea, mind you), and once again: ROY IS NOT ON THE TEAM! I know I put that in, like, the first chapter, but I take it back now. Read and Review, keep giving me suggestions for later chapters, and I promise I will try and use them!**

 **Okay, name refresher for those who are bad with character connections:**

 **Richard Grayson (Robin)** **: Armaros (Taught men of enchantments)**

 **Dinah Lance (Black Canary)** **: Penemue (Taught men how to read and write)**

 **Sarah Grace** **: Sariel (Taught men of of the courses of the moon)**

 **Bella Grace** **: Kokabiel (Taught men of the stars)**

 **** **Shay Grace** **: Shashiel (Taught men of the sun)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: New chapter, yay! This is going to be a long chapter because 1) there's a lot of information included with a lot of flashbacks, and 2) I owe it to you guys. The flashbacks will be in italics btw.**

 **No one's POV**

"I'll start at the beginning." Robin said. The group had flown back to the mountain, some in the bioship, and others on wings. The League wasn't called on the request of Robin and Black Canary, who decided that explanations were better received in small groups. "I was born, or rather, created, just over twenty thousand years ago as Armaros, the angel of magic. Penemue, um, Black Canary, was the first angel that I met. She was known as the 'scribe', or the documenter, so when new angels were created it was her job to document them and give them an identity."

" _Come this way." A being told the newborn angel. She was beautiful, with long, blonde hair, and shining, white wings. She was the first being the angel saw when he opened his eyes, and he was glad; she was so nice, yet serious, but still very nice. The angel woke up in a white room, bright blurs surrounding him, yet one of the blurs came into focus almost immediately. She shooed the other blurs away and took the angel's hand, helping him stand, and led him out of the room and into a long hallway. It seemed like years until they reached the end, only to come to another door. The newborn angel was scared, though he didn't know why. The angel seemed trustworthy enough, but that didn't mean that she actually was, and the newborn couldn't help but feel anxious in her presence._

 _The large, wooden doors seemed to open by themselves, revealing a huge library. The newborn stood in awe at the ravishing sight. Thousands of handbound books lined shelves of the circular room, with hundreds more lying in stacks around chairs and on desks. A spiral staircase connected the first and second floors of the library, which was also littered with books, and merely added to the awesome sight._

 _The angel walked over to the large desk in the center of the room and sat down behind it. The newborn, not knowing exactly what to do, slowly made his way over to the desk, but merely stood in front of it. The angel moved the many stacked up books over to the corner of her desk, except for one, and flipped through its old pages._

" _What is your name, newborn?" She asked him, finally finding a blank page. The newborn thought for a moment, what was his name? Did he even have one yet? She stared up at him expectantly, but he didn't have an answer for her. But, wait! What was that feeling? It was an irritation, but a sad irritation, almost like the newborn had something to be angry about, almost like he could―_

" _Armaros." His first word slipped from his tongue so easily that it shocked him. Was that his name? Armaros? It sounded so familiar, yet so foreign, to his mind at the same time. The angel smiled at him and waved her hand over the page, instantly writing his name and sketching his picture onto the yellowed page._

" _Well, hello Armaros," She said, "I am Penemue."_

He paused to see if anyone had questions or comments, but the group remained silent. They did, though, look like they were hanging onto every word, even Artemis, who never really cared about anything.

"Around twelve thousand years ago, our father sent two-hundred of us, one at a time, to earth to watch over his newly-fallen creation, Adam and Eve." He continued, "At first we merely watched from afar, not interfering in their lives in any way, but as the generations passed, and the human population grew, we found humans were ignorant beings, and that they would soon die out if we did not do anything."

" _Penemue, we cannot do nothing!" Armaros cried, throwing his hands up for emphasis. Penemue sat in silence at her desk, reading through document after document. She was supposed to be down on earth watching over the humans, but she honestly liked it in her library better._

" _What do you suggest then, Armaros?" She finally answered, placing the document to the side. Armaros sighed and rubbed his temples, if it were not for his childish exterior Penemue would have mistaken him for an old man._

" _I do not know, but those poor beings are ignorant to their state! So ignorant, in fact, that they do not even_ know _they are ignorant!" Penemue hated to agree, but Armaros was right, the humans would kill themselves without any knowledge on how they could be saved, and the Watchers wouldn't be able to protect them from that. Unless…_

" _Armaros… What if we_ made _them knowledgable?"_

"So that's why the Watchers taught humans?" Zatanna asked, and Robin nodded.

"The Watchers gathered and discussed the matter for quite a while, but it was decided that we would teach man of many things, to make them knowledgeable enough to survive and evolve for the better."

"You taught magic?" Superboy asked, saying his first words since the team found out.

"Yes. Black Canary taught written language, Sarah taught the courses of the moon, Bella taught them how to chart the stars, and Shay taught them about the sun. There were many others who taught a variety of things like: the weather, fire, hunting, weapon making, music, cosmetics, medicine, and the earth."

" _Enchantment is very difficult, but it can be very useful." Armaros told the humans as they listened intently. It proved very difficult to teach these humans about physical magic, so he turned to mental magic, psychic power, and some of them picked it up rather quickly._

"So… Magic, huh?" Wally asked, trying to sound sarcastic, but failing miserably. He didn't want to believe in it, but Robin's story was proving the redhead more and more wrong with every word. Robin nodded, his wings fluttering slightly with nervousness, though he didn't know why he was.

"Yes, but I cannot use magic like I used to…" His tone was sad, and for good reason. The day his magic was taken from him was one of the saddest days in his life.

" _Armaros!" The angel turned his head from his class to see Penemue running at him, her face twisted with fear, and her once beautiful hair now tangled and windblown around her neck. She reached him within a few seconds nearly tackling him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the others._

" _Penemue! What are you running from?" He shouted at her as clouds began to gather at an alarming rate. The wind picked up and thunder boomed in the dark clouds, making Penemue's answer inaudible. "What?!" He shouted again, but she didn't hear him. The wind hollered so loudly between the trees in the forest the two were sprinting through that Armaros couldn't hear himself think. They didn't stop running until they reached a cave deep in the forest to take shelter._

" _Penemue! What is going on?" Armaros asked once they were in the cave, safe from the wind, where they could finally hear themselves talk._

" _Father has found out."_

"All I needed to hear her say was 'Father has found out' to know what would happen next. I tried my magic, but it was already too late. Gabriel found us the next morning trying to escape and burned these symbols into our wings," Robin stretched out his left wing and showed the ugly scar of the burnt symbol under the feathers, seeing in his peripheral vision that Black Canary and the others had done the same, "Taking our angelic power and sealing it into our heavenly wings, which we could not call upon anymore. After the symbol was given to us we died and were born as humans, reaching a certain age, then being born again. Obviously this cycle has not broken since, but in our last life something strange happened." Before Robin had the chance to continue, the computer announced the arrival of Green Arrow, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Green Arrow was the first to notice the group and the additional appendages on Robin and Black Canary, and remained speechless as the other three finally noticed them as well. Green Arrow was also the first to get over the shock and asked the question all four of them were thinking.

"What the actual _hell_ is going on?!"

 **AN: Yay! Done! I had to split the explanation up with a cliffy just because it was too long for me to write and I had to find a way to get some of the League members there. Please review! I need to know that people are actually liking this! And reviews give me ideas on later chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I feel like a terrible person for leaving you guys waiting so long! But my computer was stolen (along with** _ **all**_ **the stuff in my bag that I was stupid enough to leave on the subway), and I haven't been able to find another one to use. I had this chapter all written out and was ready to post it when I got some reviews, but then my bag was stolen and I couldn't post! But I'M ALIVE I PROMISE! And I won't leave you guys ever again!**

 **And there's a pairing in this chapter that may seem a little strange, but just bare with me, okay, it will all be explained.**

 _Before Robin had the chance to continue, the computer announced the arrival of Green Arrow, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Green Arrow was the first to notice the group and the additional appendages on Robin and Black Canary, and remained speechless as the other three finally noticed them as well. Green Arrow was also the first to get over the shock and asked the question all four of them were thinking._

 _"What the actual hell is going on?!"_

The group stood in silence, waiting for one of the angels to answer him, but they were too scared to even get a word out. Green Arrow walked towards the group slowly, approaching Black Canary carefully.

"Di...Dinah... What...What's going on?..." The green-clad man asked, stumbling over his words at the sight of _wings_ on Black Canary's back.

"It's a long story, Oliver," she told him with a pained heart, "And you will have to bear with us on the explanation, we're already halfway through." The man nodded almost subconsciously, his eyes wide and shocked as he plopped down on the couch.

"You're not human..." Wonder Woman said, "Yet, not angels either..." Superman looked at her like she was crazy. Of course, Robin and Canary knew that she would recognize the beings of another pantheon, but they thought that she would know about the Grigori.

"That's right!" Bella giggled excitedly, hopping to stand in front of the two heroes, "We _were_ angels, but then Mr. 'I-love-humans' over here decided it would be a _grand_ idea to teach them everything we know!" She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Robin shouted defensively, "I didn't force you to do anything!" He narrowed his eyes at the young girl.

"You're fallen?..." She looked at Robin and Canary, disbelief on her face. The Fallen, other known as the Grigori, were supposedly wicked, evil beings, cast out of heaven. They were technically winged demons, immortal humans with the power of flight and no conscious to steer them in the right direction. How could these two _heroes_ be those evil monsters the princess had heard stories about as a child?

Black Canary nodded, her wings twitching with annoyance. The team noticed that Robin and Canary seemed more vulnerable with their wings out, their feelings showing through them. When they were embarrassed the wings would fold tighter against their backs, if they were angry the wings would puff out, when they were scared the wings would tighten closer to them and the feathers would bristle.

"As I was saying," Robin cut in, "Our last lives ended different from the others. We were in a war against our brothers and sisters, fighting on our father's side to gain back his trust, but our plan backfired. Some of our heavenly siblings became traitors, arming the Grigori with blades forged in the light of heaven, the only blades that can kill angels, divine and fallen alike."

"Unfortunately, without morals, the Grigori were easily defeating our army, taking out angel after angel like a wave of death. Soon we were sorely outnumbered, almost matching twenty Grigori to every angel, even Robin and I were having troubles keeping their people away."

"I remember it vividly." Robin's voice was strained, "Black Canary died years before I did, stepping in front of a holy blade so that it wouldn't hit me…"

 _The Grigori were quickly defeating the angel masses. Armaros was hacking away at the soulless creatures, killing one after the next, but to no avail. The Grigori had created an army of mindless humans to fight for them, they might have been humans, but they definitely were not weak_. _The Fallen had tricked the humans into selling their souls to demons for super-human abilities, making them nearly impossible to kill._

" _Armaros!" He spun around and sliced off the head of a man with super speed. Penemue was struggling with the humans against her, one of her wings was broken and she had a large gash in her forehead that probably looked better than it felt. He quickly killed the remaining humans surrounding him and broke through the wall of bodies that separated him from the other angel._

" _I can finish off this side," Penemue shouted over the roaring sounds of battle, "If you take the other!" She sliced a human's throat with excellent precision, then turned and stabbed another. Armaros cut through his side of the mass just as Penemue was finishing her own, and for a moment it looked like the end of the Grigori army was in view. Penemue spun around, beheading three humans at once, and turned to look in the direction of Armaros._

 _It all happened so fast._

 _She saw the human running up from behind the fallen angel, the glint of a holy blade in his hand, but Armaros didn't notice like Penemue expected him to. She didn't know she was moving until she was in front of the man, arms out body covering Armaros like mother and child._

 _The pain was excruciating. A white hot agony that erupted in her chest, unfolding like a pair of wings. She felt arms grab her shoulders and she could faintly hear Armaros calling her name before she fell into oblivion._

"She sacrificed herself to save me." Robin said solemnly. Blank Canary took his hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You know why I did it…" She told him in a whisper.

Of course he knew! But the humans didn't, and that was a problem. Robin and Black Canary have nothing more than a slight "sister-brother" relationship, but Armaros and Penemue are _so much more._

"Well, would you mind sharing with the class?" Flash asked, munching on a handful of popcorn. wait, where did he get popcorn? oh whatever…

Canary and Robin gave each other nervous looks. In the eyes of angels their relationship was normal, but to the eyes of these humans it would probably seem strange. Robin sighed, he knew that they had to tell them at some point in the explanation. The Grace sisters sent him warning looks, trying to get him to stop, but he ignored them.

"Canary and I... " He paused and all the humans leaned in closer, he sighed, "Canary and I are married…"

 **AN: OMG I'M FINALLY DONE! I feel like a terrible person for leaving you guys :( But I promise it won't happen again! I owe you guys a 2000 word chapter next time, and I promise it will happen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ah ha ha! I know I left you guys on a major plot twist/ cliffhanger, and I'm a terrible person for not updating, but I'm sorry to say that the chapters will have to become shorter just because I don't have the time to write. I have recieved multiple reviews on the logical standpoint, but just bare with me, it will be explained!**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

The silence in the room was deafening. It was so quiet that Robin, without super hearing, could hear Canary's heartbeat racing with nervousness, and it worried him. Even the speedsters had stopped eating, their mouth hanging open with shock. Something in Robin's heart pulled slightly, making his chest heavy and his breathing quicken. He knew what he had done was unnecessary and downright stupid, being as human laws are very strict about this sort of thing, but he knew that it would have come out eventually.

"You're what?" Green Arrow asked in a whisper. His face was white as a sheet, eyes wide with anger and confusion. Black Canary winced slightly at his reaction, knowing full well of Oliver's feelings towards her.

"We've been married for almost nineteen thousand years..." Robin cleared up a little, letting the humans know that it was certainly not a recent development.

"Nineteen thousand years?..." Batman asked, unbelieving. Now it was Robin's turn to flinch. Batman didn't know about his marriage to Black Canary, and he was probably going to get an earful after this explanation.

"Yes..." Black Canary answered, "When we were angels of heaven we looked much closer in age, we had been married a solid nine thousand years before we fell, but now that we are partially mortal our life lines get out of sync." She explained.

"Every time one of us was reincarnated the other would search tirelessly until they found them." Robin cut in, "It has, obviously, been harder to keep our true relationship as husband and wife here on earth, but we manage." They looked at each other lovingly as Robin rubbed his thumb over Black Canary's hand. Of course, it still looked very strange to the mortals, but now they at least understood that this was much bigger than themselves.

"So why have you kept it a secret for so long?" Oliver asked, his anger now fading, if only slightly.

"If we explained of our marriage, then our identities would have been revealed too early." Black Canary answer softly. Everyone's eyes softened, fully understanding now the life of their angel friends.

The silence was back. Cutting through the room like a blade, filling everyone's lungs with thick air that they just couldn't seem to breathe out. It was this that Robin hated most. Not the chaotic arguing, or confused rambling, not crowds, not city streets, or the screetches of children, but the thick silence. It taunted him, mocked him, forced him to think everything over. Nothing to distract him, nothing to stop his thoughts, just the sickening absence of anything at all. Just the _silence._

"Too early?" Kaldur asked, "Too early for what?" Robin sighed and looked up at the sudden break.

 _Thank you, Kaldur._ He thought with much gratitude.

"A break in simplicity." He whispered.

He had to tell them, he couldn't hold it back any longer, and he didn't want to. These were his friends, _their_ friends, and he thought lying to them was much worse a fate than having to eventually leaving them. They deserved to know the truth, even if they didn't realize it yet. It would be the _truth_ they held onto when Black Canary and Robin were gone. It would be the _truth_ that they smiled at, knowing that they had trusted them with their secrets. Even when they missed them, some decades later, it would be the _truth_ that kept those memories forever. But they will live in their minds, even after they were long gone, and that is the only thing Robin could ask for.

 **AN: Once again, I am sooooooo sorry for keeping you waiting! I'll start updating more updating, but the chapters** _ **will**_ **have to be shorter if I'm going to continue writing this (which I am).**


End file.
